The present invention relates to engine compartments and more particularly relates to mountings for side sheets and hoods defining such compartments.
A known vehicle includes a main frame to which side panels are bolted to form a box structure which has its top closed by a hood bolted to the side panels. Due to frame bending and twisting during operation, forces are transmitted into the side panels and hood causing fatigue cracks to develop in these light sheet metal parts.